Tōko
|image = |image2 = Humanoid= |-| Hollow= |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Race |i11 = Hollow (Below Menos) |t13 = Occupation |i13 = Shinigami Trainee |t14 = Division |i14 = None |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Spatha / Zanpakuto |i21 = Hitoritabi |t22 = Command |i22 = Kakusu (Conceal) |t23 = Abilities |i23 = ??? |t24 = Other |i24 = Hollow Abilities }} (遠子, Lit: Distant child), originally named Pica (After the Pika Animal), is a Hollow originating from Hueco Mundo who currently lives/hides in Rukongai. They presently attend Shin'o Academy as a means to further their goals. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip... 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' has arrived in soul society bearing a Spatha at an unspecified moment in time. She is involved with the black market due to her dependence on the Pills they sell which allow her to pass off her Reiryoku as that of a normal Plus and for maintenance of her Reigai which allows her to replicate kido and other abilities using her hollow nature. 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes and Hollow Powers' is a hollow and possesses the standard physical abilities attributed to hollows namely, increased strength, speed, endurance and myriad other random powers. She ''used to possess High-Speed Regeneration but she has sacrificed this ability to her Spatha to instead acquire the ability to shape shift between a Hollow Form and Humanoid Form, she still retains the ability to some extent but it only allows her to close small wounds to prevent bleeding out by making them scar them quickly. She is also capable of using Cero as an offensive technique, but she is limited to using it once in an actual fight since it drains her. Her cero is very narrow and concentrated making it not very useful for aoe techniques instead being better suited for single targets. She can shoot it from her clenched fist (hovering above it) or her fingers but when she charges it up it appears in the shape of an arrowhead rather than a ball and as it collects energy it forms only two arcs reminiscent of a bow or a crossbow. Her reiatsu and her cero are both teal. Las Escondidas is the unique innate hollow ability of and it allows her to hide her Reiryoku to such an extent as to appear like she has no Reiryoku at all. She has used this ability in her past to seal 99% of it to make it so her Reiryoku is so small that it can't be identified as that of an Hollow. If she hides all of her Reiryoku she effectively loses her presence and can only be detected by sound and sight. '4 Shinigami Fighting Styles' as a Hollow finds it hard (if not impossible) to learn all 4 of the Shinigami Fighting Styles because of her nature. She fails considerably at Hoho and Hakudo because her hollow nature makes it hard for her to focus on precise and methodical movements like a plus or a human can. Because her baseline speed and strength as a hollow are above normal she is able to pass those classes by relying on her stats primarily and overwhelm her opponents with a wild and unpredictable style and bizarre movement patterns instead of actual skill. has absolutely no talent for Zanjutsu, being a Hollow she prefers fighting using her natural weaponry and the only weapon she can reliably use with Zanjutsu is her Spatha Hitoritabi which is a Tanto of below average lenght. She uses her Spatha as a substitute for her "claws" and fights with it much like a wild beast would. It is actively impossible for to learn Kido as a Hollow. Instead her special Reigai is capable of allowing her to cast a Cero and make it look like a form of Hado (Offensive kido), namely Hado 32 Okasen. Because she is capable of casting that "Hado" without the need for an incantation she is seen as a very specific prodigy when in reality she is simply firing a cero. ''Spatha/Zanpakuto: Hitoritabi 'Hitoritabi' (一人旅:, Lit: Solitary Journey'') is the Spatha of which she uses in place of, and disguises it as, her Zanpakuto. It's original name is Habitum (Latin: Disguise/Habit/Practice) but as a Spatha the sword has no preference for any name because it is devoid of sentience. It is a tanto with a teal handle and sheath. Because it is a Spatha is able to use it to shapeshift, namely into a humanoid form as a means of concealing herself. Furthermore to keep the charade she lies about her abilities claiming Las Escondidas is her Shikai ability and her magatama techniques (the Second one) are merely an extension of its functionality of "cloak and dagger". ''Primum/Shikai It is triggered by the command '''Kakusu' (かくす, Lit: Hide/conceal). When in Primum form it, much like a shikai, changes its shape by splitting itself in two and changing its appearance into a pair of knives. The special ability of Hitoritabi is that it provides a buff to by giving her greater control of herself, or as she calls it, conceal her true nature. Put more precisely the Shikai provides a direct means to control both her Hollow impulses and her Hollow abilities and save them as techniques, making it a Arcana type Spatha because it grants her the ability to improve techniques and oneself of a Soul. The actual method in which this works is imprinting on 's body a magatama tattoo, which permanently allows her to access a specific method of control, a technique so to peak. In this way, like Zangetsu, it is also a type of permanently activated Shikai the only difference between most is that the blade portion of the ability can be sealed independently of the ability it gives. It is also referred to as a rare "Exponential" ability which starts off much weaker than an average Shikai but which has the greatest potential for growth in the long term. *''First Magatama - Fuck Chant '': She begins the series already bearing this Tattoo which is what allows her to even function in soul society. It provides her with a technique to seal her Hollow impulses at inopportune times by chanting. *''Second Magatama - Naja (Lit: Knife)'' (Not Yet Achieved): It allows her to manipulate her Cero creation ability and condense its first stage (the ball) into a solid like state semi-indefinitely, containing its power until released in a state referred to as Najas. Toko can easily regulate this Naja's actual power to create them faster and for smaller scale attacks. She normally condenses her Ceros into knife or needle like shapes which "explode" in a linear fashion in the direction they're thown, but the default state is a ball shape which explodes omnidirectionaly which Toko uses for traps. Najas may appear black with a teal outline and glow. *''Third Magatama - Passo (Not Yet Achieved): It allows her to manipulate her instinct to replicate and use '''Sonído' which allows her to rival Shunpo, unlike most Sonído this high speed movement produces no sound by itself. She can also use this technique to simply hang in mid air or against a surface. ''Ultimus/Bankai (Not Yet Achieved) 's '''Ultimus', which she disguises as her Bankai, is known as Shinkaku-ka Hitorotabi', (神格化, Lit: Solitary Journey to Apotheosis) and it manifests itself as a katana with a red blade and a black handle when activated. 's Bankai is an unique Bankai in that it's weapon modification can be freely accessed but it's powers much like it's shikai are a permanent effect which change the first moment it's used. The actual effects of the Bankai is simple and is an enhancement of the Shikai's ability of controlling and codifying mastery into a physical reality. It is the power of subliming one of the Magatamas tattoos into its ultimate form and enhancing its effects permanently. Depending on the Magatama it has different results but it seems that it may only be able to sublime 3 techniques as opposed to the potential infinite growth ability of the Shikai. *'''''First Magatama: Now sublimed the First Magatama prevents from ever loosing control of her mind. It essentially fills the void in her heart and clears her mind permanently, completely nullifying any and all effects which would affect her mind. *''Second Magatama: Now taken to it's highest potential Toko is able to "telekinetically" manipulate each individual Naja by releasing part of its energy like a small thruster allowing for even greater angles of attack. She can also redirect the angles of the explosion even after the creation of the Naja using the same functionality. Weaknesses is powerful but she possesses a number of weaknesses. Her primary weakness is simply the fact she is a Hollow and is thus gated from progressing, she must do so by evolving as a Hollow rather than simply getting stronger like a Plus or a Human. Despite her Shikai allowing her to potentially acquire infinite techniques and thus methods of fighting, its nature as a permanently activated type means that she can't have it evolve if she does not possess the Reiryoku required to sustain its permanent activation. Other Equipment is in the possession of a '''Reigai' which she uses when she attends the Academy and when she walks around Rokungai not hunting for pluses. She also carries with her pills which allow her to mask the nature of her Reiryoku. ''Gallery Tooko.jpg|Humanoid Appearance Tooko Hollow.jpg|Hollow Form Tooko Shikai.png|Primum/Shikai Tooko Bankai.jpg|Ultimus/Bankai Tooko Hollow Big.jpg|Tōko as an Adjuchas Casual Toko.jpg|Casual Outfit Parameters Trivia'' *This character is portrayed by Assassin of Black/Jack The Ripper from the Fate Franchise. *Her Hollow forms are credited to Zesty does things of tumblr fame. Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Main Characters